The physical basis of protein phospholipid interaction are being probed in three systems; 1) cyclopropane fatty acid synthase of E. coli, 2) bacteriophage PR4, a lipid containing phage capable of infecting E. coli, and 3) pyruvate oxidase of E. coli, an enzyme activated by phospholipid.